


Anticipation

by Morgana



Series: Long Distance Lover [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being apart is never easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

"Yeah?"  
  
"It's me. Can you talk?"  
  
"Caught me at a good time - just got in from patrol a few minutes ago."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Eh. Usual round of beasties an' such-like. Same thing you're dealin' with, most likely."  
  
"Well, right now I'm not really dealing with any monsters... unless you count the one in my pants."  
  
"Berk. Like that kinda cheesy pick-up line's gonna work on me. Gotta do better than that, pet."  
  
"What if I said I miss you like crazy?"  
  
"That's a start, at any rate."  
  
"And that I was thinking about when I get leave again, and it got me so hard that I just had to hear your voice because I'm gonna go nuts if I don't get off now?"  
  
"Fuck! Warn a bloke before you say somethin' like that!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You should be. Nearly brained myself on the sarcophagus, there."  
  
"In that case, maybe you'd better lie down. You know, just to keep yourself safe."  
  
"Might be a good idea, at that. Course, jeans are too tight to lay down comfortably."  
  
"Are they? Well, maybe you should take 'em off."  
  
"Nah. Think just opening 'em up... like this... should help. Oh yeah, that's better. Lots more room to... expand."  
  
"Oh, God. That's just -"  
  
"Like that?"  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking about you like that, sprawled out on my bed -"  
  
"Not on your bed, pet."  
  
"In my world you are. And with your jeans open and - you're hard, aren't you?"  
  
"Ever known me not to be? Especially when you give me that little look that gets me goin'... you know the one."  
  
"Yeah. Don't touch yet, though, okay? I like the thought of you waiting for it."  
  
"Fuck. Don't know how long I can hold off - didn't get off earlier, was hopin' you might call."  
  
"Yeah? Saving it for me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Savin' even more for when you get leave again."  
  
"What would you want first?"  
  
"Christ, I don't know. Anythin'. Everythin', so long as I get you."  
  
"Three weeks. Just think about that - three weeks and I'll be there for a whole month. You can fuck me over that sarcophagus, yank my pants down and shove your dick inside me - God, I'm so hard."  
  
"Yeah? Tell me about it."  
  
"There's a tent like you wouldn't believe in my pants. If one of my bunkmates walked in, they'd know right away what we're doing, especially since a wet spot's starting to - ohhh, God - starting to form as well."  
  
"Fuck, that's hot. Rub your fingers right over the wet spot. Want it nice an' wet, make it so you can't hide how hard you are, how much you need it..."  
  
"Yeah, God! I wish I could really jerk off, but I don't know when everyone's due back, so I'm gonna have to -"  
  
"Gonna have to come in your pants again, luv?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Christ, you know what that does to me."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Makes me so fuckin' hard. Seein' you lose it an' come in your pants, like some kid... fuck! Gotta touch, pet, can't wait anymore."  
  
"Do it. I wanna hear."  
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck, that's good! Got my hand wrapped around my cock, strokin' nice an' hard, feels so good in my hand."  
  
"Will you show me when I get there? I can just imagine it, and I wanna watch you get yourself off right in front of me."  
  
"Fuck, give you whatever you want, you know that. Think you'd go off in your pants watchin' me?"  
  
"Probably. I'm close enough just listening."  
  
"Yeah? Tell me about it."  
  
"The wet spot's huge now, and I'm rubbing my dick through my pants, thinking about when you sucked me off in the airport parking lot, right before I got on the plane and - ohhhh, God."  
  
"Fuck, yeah, pet. Liked that, didn't you? Gonna fuck you next time, make sure you take a little bit of me with you."  
  
"Oh, God! That's... that's just nasty."  
  
"Gets you hot, though, doesn't it?"  
  
"You know it does."  
  
"Gettin' close, pet? Thinkin' about me sittin' here, cock slick an' hard, just achin' to be inside you..."  
  
"God, don't stop, please, don't stop. So close.... sooooo close...."  
  
"Come for me, pet. Wanna hear it. Gonna make you suck me off when I pick you up, then bring you back here an' fuck you 'til you can't even see straight."  
  
"Unh! Fuck, Spike.... ohhhhh, God!"  
  
"That's it, give it up. Yeah.... Christ, yeah! Lemme hear it, pet, come on..."  
  
"Fuck... oh God... oh, oh, ohhhhhh, fuck!"  
  
"Christ, that's hot. Love hearin' you come, an' thinkin' about it..."  
  
"You like that? Like knowing that I just came in my pants?"  
  
"Fuck, yeah."  
  
"They're absolutely soaked, Spike. I mean, there's a huge wet patch, and anyone who even glanced at me could tell what just happened."  
  
"Ohhh God... keep talkin', pet. Gettin' close."  
  
"When I get my leave, we'll go to the Bronze some night, dance until I'm so hard I can't hide it, then go find a corner and dry hump until we both come in our pants. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Ungh... shit, yeah..."  
  
"I'll wear those blue jeans you like so much, without anything underneath, so when I come you'll be able to feel my dick jerk as I shoot..."  
  
"Fuck! Ungh... comin'... fuck, pet, now! Ohhhhhh, fuck!"  
  
"God, I love hearing you come. You always sound like you're gonna start roaring."  
  
"Not an animal, y'know."  
  
"Sometimes you are. That time in Belize last summer..."  
  
"Okay, okay, you made your point. Three weeks, you said?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Doesn't seem like a long time, does it?"  
  
"Feels like it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess I'd better get cleaned up."  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't want you gettin' caught an' losin' your leave."  
  
"I'll call you on Wednesday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Miss you."  
  
"Miss you too, pet. Take care of yourself, yeah?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Hey, it's three weeks. We can get through that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go on, luv. Need to wash up, an' I should probably get some sleep."  
  
"Kay. Bye, Spike."  
  
"Bye, pet. Talk to you soon."


End file.
